Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${5(-2q-4)+3(7+q)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {5(}\gray{-2q-4}{)} + 3(7+q) $ $ {-10q-20} + 3(7+q) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -10q-20 + {3(}\gray{7+q}{)} $ $ -10q-20 + {21+3q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-10q + 3q} {-20 + 21}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-7q} {-20 + 21}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-7q} + {1}$ The simplified expression is $-7q+1$